Gilligan and D
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Gilligan gets upset and he leaves and he winds up telling his woes to a very special friend. Also, what will his fellow castaways do for him?
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan walked into a small clearing, looked around then he walked over to the center where a big but low rock with a flat top was and right next to it was a small handmade table then sat down and put his head in his hand then a deep frown came on his face and he said to nobody but himself:

"Just what I want to be ALONE! A-l-o-n !"

He started to sit down when he heard a bird singing a beautiful tweet in the air then he said,

"All right, I forgot ! Another n!"

He sat down and mumbled to himself then he stood up and went and looked over the cliff side down at where the huts are and he sees his friends walking around then he turned around and sat down again then he said,

"Sometimes you have to be alone..."

Just then Gilligan noticed a pretty little dragonfly flying around and finally the first little smile came on his face but it was very quick because in the next fly by minute, he was frowning again and he said to the dragonfly,

"I know I'm a bungler, I walk into things...I drop things in fact, I break things but boy !"

He just pulls his little white sailor hat over his eyes and he sulks and the little dragonfly looks at him confused.

(((OoO)))

Skipper pushed open the door with a sad face on and he holds a piece of paper then he said,

"Everybody, I know where Gilligan went."

He walked over to the community table, sat down at the head of the table then Mary Ann asked,

"Where Skipper?"

Skipper sighed then said, "Well, I shouldn't have said "Where", I just know why...he left this note, he said that he left and he wants to be alone and he means it, look..."

Mary Ann took the letter, looked at it then said, "He signed it I "

Ginger took it then said, "He wrote another I"

Professor took it then said, "Another I"

Mister Howell took it then said, "And another"

Mrs. Howell took it and said "I"

Skipper said the last "I" then Mary Ann looked over the letter again then said, "And he spelled alone, a-l-o-n-n"

Skipper sighed then said, "He never could spell that, no matter how many times I told him. He would listen to the birds before he learned it !"

Just then they heard a shrill sound of a bird tweeting. Ginger then asked the Professor,

"Why did he sign so many I's Professor?"

Professor puts his thumb and forefinger on his cheek then he said,

"I believe he was stressing that he really wants to be left alone...sometimes, you just have to be so I think we should just let him but..."

Mary Ann interrupts him by asking, "Why? Why would he want to be alone that bad?"

Skipper then said, "I know why "

Everybody looked at him and then he told them, "Yesterday, at the lagoon Gilligan was extra bungly...bungler...clumsy ! He was just dropping this, running into that...so finally I just...lowered the boom."

He spreads his arms then he said,

"Extra hard on him"

Nobody makes a sound after that, they just all sat down around the table then Professor asked,

"Skipper, was Gilligan quiet yesterday? Didn't talk much?"

Skipper said, "Come to think of it, he was ! In fact he really didn't even say much when I was hollering at him."

Professor nodded his head then said,

"Something was bothering our young friend and I would say that's the reason he is gone."

Mrs. Howell sniffs then said, "Oh, I just can't stand to think of Gilligan out there by himself !"

Some tears run down Mary Ann's face then she said,

"Oh, I'm going to go wash some dishes !"

She runs off behind the huts.

(((oOo)))

Gilligan is laid out flat on the ground with the hat still covering his eyes then he said out loud,

"They just don't understand !"

He removed his hat from off his eyes and looked around and saw the dragonfly flying around and he asked it,

"You're still here?"

The dragonfly flew around his head and Gilligan smiled a little bit again then he got up and went to the side of the cliff, looked down and he could barely make out his friends sitting around the table then he yelled out again,

"They just don't understand !"

Then he sighed and turned around then said in a flat voice,

"But I didn't tell them ...I guess I should ...shouldn't I?"

The dragonfly flies into a 'D' formation and Gilligan giggled then said,

"That's what I think I'll call you, 'D'"

It seemed to Gilligan that the dragonfly smiled, his eyes popped out then he rubbed them and shook his head then he shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Maybe if I told you, I could kind of know how I would tell them?"

D excitedly flies around Gilligan's head then Gilligan takes a deep breath then says,

"Well, here goes..."

Gilligan starts telling his little buddy.

(((oOo)))

Mary Ann runs back out from behind the hut and she goes beside the Professor then said:

"I think I know why Gilligan left!"

Ginger looked up from the old magazine she was reading and she asked,

"Why Mary Ann?"

"I was thinking about what to make for supper and I started to get things together to make a banana cream pie when I remembered banana cream pie is Gilligan's favorite..."

Ginger asked,

"Why would a banana cream pie make Gilligan leave?"

Mary Ann made a face then said,

"It's not the banana cream pie, it's why it's his favorite !"

Skipper's face lights up then he said,

"It's his mother's !"

Mary Ann's face lights up because he got it then she continued,

"Yes, he told me that he loves when I make the pie because it reminds him of his mother..."

She turned to the Professor and asked,

"Professor, what day is today?"

He didn't even have to think about it, he said,

"Well, according to the radio, today's the fourth...in fact Gilligan was with me; and he was with me yesterday at the same time !"

Mister Howell snapped his fingers then said,

"Egads! The poor boy realized that yesterday his dear mother's birthday was coming up leading to the depression and his anger at not being able to be with her today."

Mrs. Thurston smiled then she said,

"Oh, Thurston ! You figured it out ! You would make such a marvelous detective !"

He kissed her on the cheek then said,

"Thank you my dear"

Professor then says,

"Listen, I don't think we should mention to Gilligan that we figured out what had caused his emotional crisis"

At the same time, Skipper, Mary Ann & Ginger all looked at each other and silently wished the Professor was more plain spoken so Skipper just said, "Right Professor."

Mary Ann looked around then asked,

"Should I still make the banana cream pie?"

Professor thought about it then he said,

"Yes, make it extra special Mary Ann ! I got an idea !"

Ginger and Mary Ann's faces light up and Skipper asked,

"Well, what is it?" "Yes, what is it Professor?" Mary Ann asked,

"Let's make it a party...a coming home party for Gilligan and he can make it into a birthday party for his mother !"

Mary Ann claps her hand like a school girl then said, "I'm going to go get started on the pie !"

Ginger then said, "I wish we had some presents to give to him."

Skipper then said, "Yeah, that would make it extra-special for him."

Professor crossed his arms then said, "Well, I know of one thing that you could give him Skipper."

Skipper looked at him with a surprised look then asked, "ME? What?"

Very calmly, he just said, "You could apologize to him"

Skipper looked around and saw everybody ( but Mary Ann ) eyes on him then he said,

"Yeah, I guess I do owe it to my little buddy, if I hadn't blown up like that; he may not have gone off to who knows where !"

Professor thought about something for a minute then he announced,

"Gilligan has always shown an peculiar observation in the folaige in this area and there is certain properties that I can use to make what he has always wanted..."

Everybody looks at him with wondering and he simply says one quick word,

"Gum"

Thurston thought about it then he said,

"I think I shall go make the best party gift that money can buy !"

Mrs. Howell asked, "Buy what? You can't buy a thing on this silly island."

Thurston laughed then said, "Well, not buy but I can go make the boy a party hat out of my thousand dollar bills laying around !"

She smiled then she said with glee in her voice, "And I can make him a paper whistle out of those dreary one hundred dollar bills ! I learned how in the girl scouts !"

Thurston throws out his leg then said, "I learned how to do mine in the boy scouts, it's marvelous what those little tyke 's can teach you ! Come along Lovely,let's go have some fun making fun !"

The Howells go off then Ginger looked at Skipper than said, "I could do Gilligan a dance from one of my movies but I don't think he would like that."

Skipper shook his head then said, "No, that would be a gift for me ! But my little buddy? I don't think so Ginger."

Ginger sat down at the table with her right hand on her cheek then she said, "I know ! I'll see you later Skipper !"

She runs off and the Skipper weakly waves goodby to her then he said to himself,

"I'd like to give him something more than an apology ! But what?"

He thought about it for a minute then he said, "I'll do it !"

Skipper got up and went into the hut he shared with Gilligan.

**A/N-Well, this is part one of just a cute little story I wanted to share. I was going to make it a one shot but I was putting so much that I thought a two part would be better ! How do you like it so far?**

**I'm starting to get hungry for banana cream pie !**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 Making Gilligan happy

Gilligan sat down on the tree stump with his head in his hands and his elbows sitting on...well, air. He was looking at his friend, "D", the little blue dragonfly he had made friends with to talk to about his troubles and boy, did Gilligan have a lot on his mind ! do

He was looking at the dragonfly and the dragonfly was looking at him rather funny then Gilligan looked down at his elbows and he said to Little D,

"I bet you're wondering about my elbows, why I have them sitting on nothing."

The little dragonfly nodded his bitty head then Gilligan smiled then gave him ( or her ) a Gilligan answer,

"Well, I figure that's where my elbows would be if I had a table so I put them there anyway !"

Little D flew up in the air, made a little buzzing sound then flew down to Gilligan's shoulder then looked straight at his human friend then Gilligan said, "I know, I need to go back down to my friends..."

He turns his head and looks down at his friends looking like little spots on a map then he looked back at D then said,

"You're my friend too but they are the kind who can actually talk back, well, the Skipper really just gives orders but well, I kinda miss that."

This time Gilligan sadly looked down at his friends again then back at Little D then said,

"I think I'm gong to go back down to them, if that's okay with you D."

D nodded his head again and Gilligan could swear D smiled then Gilligan waved goodbye and began to skip down the mountain.

(((oOo)))

Mary Ann put the wonderful cake she just made on the table, she stood back and proudly looked at her work then Skipper said,

"It looks delicious Mary Ann !"

Mary Ann beams with pride then she said, "I put a little lemon juice in the icing . Thank you Professor for finding those lemon trees."

The professor looked at her then said, "I was glad too Mary Ann, I have always enjoyed the taste of lemon."

This time Ginger spoke up and said, "Well, in Hollywood they say it's better to taste a lemon than be a lemon in the movies."

At that time when she said that, Thuston and Lovely showed up with their homemade money hats and whistle and Thurston said,

"I remember when I found a black lemon in the oil field, remember Lovely?"

Professor asked, "A black lemon?"

Lovely spoke up and said, "Thurston is talking about when my brother Jackson gave us an oil field for our tenth anniversary."

Thurston cleared his throat and said, "Yes, it only gave us oil one time and it was just enough to fill a lemon cart."

Mary Ann said, "That wasn't very nice of him."

Thuston told her, "Well, I got back at him...he bought from me what he thought was proper land to build skyscrapers but what it actually was a LEMON field !"

Lovely laughed then said, "And what Jackson didn't know was in his hurry to get the land was Thurston had put in fine print that he couldn't sell the land to anybody that wasn't in the family and everybody knew about it !"

Skipper then thought of something and asked everybody a question, "Hey, what will we tell Gilligan the party is about? He might not want us to know that we figured out about his mother ."

The professor thought about it then he said, "I'll think of something."

Just then Gilligan came walking around the corner of a hut and he asked,

"Think about what?"

Everybody looked up at Gilligan then Mary Ann said,

"We're thinking about the party ! Look Gilligan ! I made your favorite pie ! Banana cream !"

Gilligan walked over, took a closer look at it, "Oh boy ! It looks SO good ! He turned and looked at everybody then he gave a sad smile then said, "Listen everybody, I want to say I'm sorry about storming off like I did...I was just really upset."

Skipper then said, "Everybody gets upset little Buddy and everybody has a right to be alone."

Ginger said, "Sit down Gilligan and blow out the candles !"

Gilligan sat down, looked down at the 7 candles then he said, "What's this party about?"

The professor looked at Gilligan then said in a tender voice, "It's for our mothers Gilligan, we all thought we would have one gigantic birthday party for all our mothers."

Gilligan looked at him then spoke up, "Really? Cause that's why I left , I can't be with mine and it well, made me upset."

Mary Ann had tears in her eyes then she said, "I'm upset too, I've never been away from my mother this long, shoot; 24 hours is the longest time I've been away from Monica Summers."

Professor thought about it then he gave a sad sigh then said, "I share a lab with my mother. She has a lab downtown...she's probably finished all my projects I was working on."

Thurston looked at him in surprise then said, "You mean there are two of you in the family? I thought you eggheads only came around once in a generation !"

Professor looked at him in anger then he yelled out; "Now see here Howell !"

Skipper stood up to get in between the men then Lovely said, "Now Thurston, that's just a shell ! You know you miss your mummy !"

This time Thurston has tears in his eyes then said, "Yes, nobody could do a merger like Sophia Howell, not even dear ol' daddy."

Thurston sat down, reached in his jacket and got out his teddy, cuddled up with it to stop the tears then Ginger said,

"Gee, I at least call my mother once a week. Twice if I lost a movie."

Mary Ann asked her, "What is your mother's name Ginger ?"

Ginger smiled then said, "Jezebel, she was born the same year Bette Davis movie came out."

That seemed to break the tension in the air from Professor and Thurston getting upset at each other then Ginger said, "I was named after Ginger Rogers."

Skipper smiled then said, "Gee, my mother was just named Sue...that seems a pretty tame name next to Monica, Sophia and Jezebel !"

Gilligan then said, "Aw Skipper, everybody's mother is special even with a plain Jane name."

Everyone laughs at Gilligan's play on names then Lovely said, "Oh, I do miss my mommykins ! WHY, she was the first one in our family to make a million dollars !"

Thurston spoke up and said, "Lovely, don't spoil everybody's good time !"

She looked at him and said , "Oh, pooh !"

Mary Ann picked up a match then said, "Come on Gilligan, I'm going to light the candles, you blow them out and lets have a grand old time for all our mothers!"

Gilligan clapped his hand then blew out the candles then Mary Ann cut the pie out then the Professor said, "Oh, in honor of our little Mother's day celebration, I made you something Gilligan..."

He reached in his pocket and got it out, "Gum !"

"Oh gee whiz ! Thank you professor !"

Gilligan looked glumly at the Professor then said, "I don't have anything for you Professor."

He waved Gilligan's words away then Thurston said, "I made these party hats and nobody has put them on !"

Gilligan looked at them in awe and hand one out to each person then said, "Wow, real money hats ! Gee, I'm in the money now !"

Thurston smiled then said, "Yes, well, hat's off to everyone !"

Lovely smiled then said, "I made this one for you Gilligan, it's a whistle ! Try it out , I haven't made one of these in a long time.  
...in fact, I think the last time was for the butler in '39. Yes, we needed a dinner bell since we had to melt the one we had."

Gilligan whistled then said, "Wow, a thousand dollar hat and hundred buck whistle ! "

Skipper spoke up and said, "You can't get that at the five and dime !"

They all laughed then Skipper said, "Come on everybody, I have to give my present down at the lagoon !"

They all got up and went to the lagoon then Gilligan asked, "Where is it Skipper? What is it ? I can't wait !"

"There it is little buddy !"

Skipper pointed down to a sand castle made on the beach, not just any sand castle, this special one is a tiny replica of the S.S. Minnow with a sand face of Gilligan and the Skipper on the sides of the boat. Gilligan walked down to it then said, "Oh boy Skipper ! I love it ! Thanks a lot !" "You're welcome little buddy !"

Gilligan made some boat sounds then said, "I can't think of anything better !"

That's when 'D' the dragonfly came flying down and softly landed on Gilligan's shoulder then Mary Ann said, "Oh, a dragonfly ! How beautiful !"

Professor then spoke up and said, "That's not any dragonfly, that's the Anax stenuis..."

Everybody looked at him like he was speaking another language then said, "Or rather the giant Hawaii dragonfly, it's rare that it's seen down this low, they normally just fly in elevated places."

Gilligan smiled then said, "Everybody meet D, both he and I met up there where I was ; he kept me company !"

Mary Ann said, "Hi D !"

Ginger then said, "Hello little D ! Gilligan, come see my present ! Everybody come see !"

She leads them all to wear they gather for Ginger's acting and dancing shows. There she has a small puppet stage, she signals for Mary Ann and they both go behind the little theater then a few minutes later, two little sock puppets show up. One "Gilligan" in a red sock and one "Skipper" in a blue sock ! There's a piece of a old white sock and a black sock for their hats. Everybody laughs until tears come out of their eyes !

Gilligan then said, "Oh ! I can't wait !"

Little D happily flies around then lands on Gilligan's shoulder again and looks at the stage with impatience !

**Sand n' Sable**

**A/N-Y'all are going to have to wait for the play tho ! I'll try not to make you wait as long as it was for this chapter. Have fun reading !**


End file.
